1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device in which the position of a speaker is adjustable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic technologies develop so rapidly that various electronic devices prevail in the society. The operating functions of electronic devices are getting stronger; the processing speed grows drastically as well. Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and personal digital assistants have become an indispensable part in people's learning, entertainment, and working lives. Their light weight, small size, convenient portability, and powerful functions appeal increasingly to the market and consumers, leading to adoption by the public.
A general portable consumer electronic product, such as a notebook computer or tablet computer, is equipped with multiple cabinets for a speaker inside its housing for providing better audio performance. However, after the speaker is mounted in the cabinet, the position of the speaker cannot be adjusted. The sound effect is decreased as the distance between the speaker and the user increases. Therefore, design of a speaker capable of adjusting its position is always desired.